One of the Three
by Lady Logos
Summary: A secret kept is a secret forgotten. Why are these bloodlines manifesting, and why now?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoukagan

Chapter one – Mirror

Naruto Uzumaki – age 4, was on an alley, watching the water on the ground and thinking. Whatever the people said, Naruto wasn´t stupid, the opposite actually. He was smart, one of the perks of having a blood-line limit. His blood-line was very different from others. Some may mistake it for a doujutsu.. Which it wasn´t, yes it concentrated in to his eyes... But it was different, it allowed him to copy any bloodline he wanted, just by looking at the person.

He discovered his bloodline very early in life, living in a ninja village and hated by everyone may had something to do with it. But how to keep it secret from everyone else? There was an attack when he was three. At that attack, the attackers had gauged his eyes out. In the hospital they couldn´t do anything.. But Kyuubi was nice enough and healed his eyes for him.

At that point he became aware of his bloodline and it´s dangers. Kyuubi had explained everything to him about it and it´s abilities, and so he wear´d a black sash on his eyes. He had gotten used living blind. As he was very young it wasn´t very hard and he preferred living in the darkness. His senses had honed to unnatural precision, he could sense everything that lived, he could smell and taste with precise unheard of. His touch had morphed to something else..

Like a fish, he could sense in a way, everything that moved, because movement caused the air to stir and he could feel the air moving. It took time to understand braille and jutsu that morphed everything to braille, blind ninjas were dead ninjas after all.

He had a walking stick as well. He used it to fight, but it was very good wih walking around also, else he would had probably bumped to many things. He had after the visit in hospital run´d away from the orphanage he was living in.

The Hokage, who was nice old man, Sarutobi Hiruzen, didn´t know this yet. But Naruto knew that if he went to him at some point if or when the things became too hard, he would get an apartment, if he didn´t found one before that.

It was the evening of the Uchiha massacre. Itachi Uchiha had just killed his clan.. excluding his mother and little brother, and was now running away. He had apologized Sasuke what he had done and told him that it was only necessary and said that he hoped that they would not meet again.

He walked slowly around Konoha, looking and memorizing things as he went. This would probably be the last time he would see Konoha. The Village that had given him many things. And now.. Taken everything away.

As he was looking he saw a boy sitting on a bench near the grand park of Konoha. _What is a child doing here? At this time, alone? _He went to the child and looked at him. He was dressed in black pants, black mesh chirt and a t-shirt over that. Over them he had black jacket and black ninja sandals. Also a metal walking stick and a sash over his eyes were seen.

"What are you doing here at this time child?" Itachi asked.

"Ah.. Good Evening Weasel-san.. You don´t remember me? Maybe it´s good that you don´t.. I was different before.. A big smile, sky blue eyes, blond hair.. Now it´s emotionless, no eyes at all and grey hair. Yes different might be better. How are you this evening Weasel-san?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto? I have not seen you since I become´d an ANBU captain.. For that I am sorry." Itachi said, mangekyo Sharingan lazily spinning in his eyes.

"A year a go, there was an attack against me.. And so, my eyes were gauged out, it is a rather.. Unorthodox feeling. I hope you will not feel it ever." Naruto said.

"Show me your eyes and I will show you world." Itachi said.

"Why would you show me the world? You´re running and soon you will have to run.. They´re already coming for you. I can sense it." Naruto said.

"Because, the blind can´t see the world. With my eyes I can show the world to you in all of it´s beauty. With colors long forgotten, taking your breath away. I will do it because I wasn´t there to protect you, this will be my last gift for you." Itachi said.

Kyuubi had erected a powerful genjutsu in his eyes, it was multi-layered genjutsu that showed the looker milky-white eyes with a scar running over vertically over them.

Itachi slowly raised his hands and untied the sash and let it drop to the ground. He gently took Naruto´s head and turned it to look directly to his eyes.

"Tsukyomi" He whispered.

They were in a field, field full of butterflies, and flowers that glittered in the moonlight. It was magnificent view. And Naruto saw this, as it was directly transmitted to his thoughts. In here, Itachi controlled everything. Itachi showed him many other places that were breathtaking in their beauty.

When it ended they both were still sitting and staring each others eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and took the sash from the ground. Itachi took it from his hand and tied it again around his eyes.

"Good bye Naruto."

"Good bye, Itachi."

What Itachi didn´t know, was that at that moment he watched Naruto´s eyes, his Sharingan got copied by Naruto´s blood-line. After Itachi was gone, Naruto smrked and made a very convincing imitation of Orochimaru.

"ku ku ku... "

The Academy started for Naruto at the age of six. Just like he had predicted, the Hokage had gotten him his own apartment. It was nicely decorated with black and different shades of red. It was artistic in a way and very neat.

Naruto had studied hard before the academy. A henge was nothing with Sharingan´s copy abilities and he had copied various other useful jutsu. Also he had a deal with Kyuubi. Kyuubi had explained him seals and their uses and Naruto that way had changed his mind to accommodate Kyuubi, so that he had more space to live and an actual forest to run.

The seals also helped him. He had majority of his chakra sealed in various seals around his body, that gave him better chakra control and he had done various training that helped him to get better control. His primary weapons were his staff and senbons. He didn´t like kunai and shuriken as they were somewhat.. clumsy in a way. Also sembon, if you had knowledge how to use them, were more precise and caused more damage.

At the Academy

"Now my name is Iruka Umino. I am your sensei here and I will teach you everything necessary to help you become good ninjas. I like teaching, cooking and nature, I dislike mess and disorder, my hobbies are reading and cooking and my dream is to have a family of my own. Now tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Iruka started.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I´m blind but that doesn´t hinder me. I like darkness and soft sounds, I dislike mess, disorder, loud sounds and light, My hobbies are training, learning new things and wondering around and listening the voices at night my dream.. Is to be ANBU captain and medic-ninja." Naruto said.

"How can you be ninja if your blind?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, good question, Naruto, answer please." Iruka said. The whole class was interested.

"Like I said, me being blind doesn´t hinder me, I have gotten used to living this way. I don´t need my sight, I have other senses I can use well that make living very much easier. Also I can use chakra strings to understand the placement of things that aren´t living... They are like extra sense of touch that inform me of where everything is located." Naruto answered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, my mother and learning new jutsu, I dislike fangirls, rash people and loud noises, my hobbies are training and learning new jutsu, my dream is to find my brother and grill him for answers." Sasuke said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like.. Sasuke-kun and buterflies, I dislike people who kill butterflies and who don´t take care of themselves. My hobbies are watching butterflies and flower pressing, My dream is to have a family someday." Sakura said.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and my clan, I dislike people who destroy flowers, my hobbies are training my clan jutsu and taking care of our flower shop, my dream is to be a good kunoichi and interrogation squads head." Ino said.

"My name is Akimichi Chouji, I like eating and food in general, I dislike people who dislike fat people and make fun of them, My hobbies are training and eating, my dream is to the next clanhead of my clan." Chouji said.

"My name´s Shikamaru Nara, I like watching clouds and playing shogi, I dislike training and troublesome things and people, my hobbies are watching clouds and playing shogi, my dream is to have a family when I retire and to be a good clan head after my father." Shikamaru said.

And so it went. Everyone introduced themselves and then the classwork begun. First was given a written test to see where everyone were, quality wise. Then a quick taijutsu match and then kunai and shurikan throwing, where Naruto used his beloved sembons.

At the Hokage Tower after the examination.

"Here are the results Hokage-sama." Iruka said. He gave four folders to the Hokage. In the green one, were the average, in the blue one were advanced, in yellow one were bad or novices and in the black one, were the exceptions.. Those students that could be labeled geniuses or were something else.

"I´d recommend that you read the black one first." Iruka said.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_age: 6_

_characteristics: silver hair, blind, quiet child, almost emotionless, has advanced senses._

_Known weapons: Senbon, staff_

_class: Senbon – Very good_

_ Staff – Very good_

_Known jutsus: Braille_

_ -Transforms everything readable to braille for some duration of time. _

_Known Element: -_

_Known Bloodline: -_

_Knowledge: Has excellent grasp of things taught in the Academy. Can be classified being a genius. Has the mind to understand situations and understand the inner works of the jutsus, politics and manners. Has excellent knowledge of the clans and bloodlines in Konoha and outside of it._

_Taijutsu skills: Knows advanced taijutsu style that focuses on medical knowledge and pressure and ki points. Uses sembons actively in the style. _

_Other weapon skills: Can use sword averagely also kunai and shuriken are well in his capabilities. Can use explosive tags and wire to gain edge._

_Other skills: Has knowledge of sealing. _

_Hobbies: Training_

_Dreams: ANBU captain and medic nin._

_Name: Shikamaru Nara_

_Age: 6_

_Characteristics: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Lazy and quiet, but notices every thing going around him._

_Known Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken_

_Class: Kunai – Good_

_ Shuriken – Good_

_Know Jutsu: Kage mane no Jutsu_

_Contols shadows, Clan jutsu_

_Known Element: -_

_Known Bloodline: Nara – Nara clan techniques._

_Knowledge: Classified genius by Asuma Sarutobi. Has good deal of knowledge and can mindstorm the answers if doesn´t know something._

_Taijutsu Skills: Basic Academy._

_Other Weapon skills: Can use a bow_

_Other Skills: A good strategist._

_Hobbies: Shogi and watching Clouds_

_Dreams: Have a family, be a good clan head._

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Age: 6_

_Characteristics: Black hair, Black eyes, Quiet, intelligent._

_Known Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Katana and Fuuma shuriken_

_Class: Kunai – excellent_

_ Shuriken – Excellent_

_ Katana – Good_

_ Fuuma Shuriken – Good_

_Known Jutsu: Grand Fireball jutsu_

_ Phoenix Immortal fire jutsu_

_Known Element: Fire_

_Known Bloodline: Uchiha, Blood-line limit: Sharingan_

_Knowledge: Genius, Knows academy material_

_Taijutsu: Clan taijutsu_

_Other weapon skills: Katana, Fuuma Shuriken_

_Hobbies: Training_

_Dreams: Interrogating Itachi Uchiha. _

**A/N: I hope that you like my new story... Got the Idea and had to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shiromomokugan 2

Chapter two – smile

The Academy was mostly quite boring affair to Naruto and Shikamaru. To Sasuke how ever, it was everything, as it was at the moment the only place where he could learn.

Naruto aced in everything because of his natural intelligent and experience in learning. Also he had learned almost the whole curriculum in advance. After all, when he learned how to read, the world became much more exciting.

To Shikamaru, the place was the epitome of being bored and it being troublesome. He aced in everything, because what he didn´t know he could always just figure out. With an IQ over 200 it wasn´t a hard thing to do. It was only a matter of logic.

Shikamaru went under the radar somewhat. He slept trough the lessons and lectures, didn´t do training or the tests they were given, but still was somewhat in the middle of the class.

Sasuke was the Rookie of the year.. Naruto however.. Well he graduated the academy the next year, he was at that moment 7 years old and still had much experience of Shinobi life. After all, when the whole village was against you, shinobi and civilian, frequent attacks honed his battle skills to mid chuunin level.

There had been three people before Naruto that had graduated the Academy earlier than the rest: Minato Namikaze, Hatake Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha. All had few things in common: amazing learning rate, genius mind, much experience in war or other kind of battles and research abilities.

All traits that Naruto had. He was placed with two other genin hopefuls: Yakushi Hyuuga and Midori Aburame. Yakushi was the epitome of all Hyuuga. He had the same gray/silver hair, byakugan eyes and was very intelligent and proficient with his clan jutsu.

Midori Aburame: A girl like no other. She didn´t care about boys in that way, only training and her lovely kikai bugs. Nothing else mattered to her.

When they were placed on the same team, they were surprised – Even more so when they sensei revealed himself.

Training Ground 14

Naruto walked slowly to the bridge that was near their training ground. He sat to the railing and just let his senses wander. Soon he sensed another presence near by and turned to look into his direction.

"Children shouldn´t be here. It´s dangerous." A monotone voice said.

"A Hyuuga huh? I´m no child, never have been. I graduated early and was placed to team 14. I guess that you are my team mate?" Naruto said.

"Yes, my name is Yakushi Hyuuga. And yours?" Yakushi said.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You´re blind. How can you live? Or be Ninja?" Yakushi asked, his tone of voice slightly fearful, for people with doujutsu, it would be horrible if they lost their eyes.

"Yes I´m blind, but my other senses are more than enough for me." Naruto answered.

"There´s a third person coming." Yakushi said.

"Yes, I noticed her." Naruto said.

"Team 14?" A second monotone voice asked.

"Hi" Naruto and Yakushi answered.

"What is a child doing in a genin team?" She asked.

"He graduated early." Yakushi answered for Naruto.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Yakushi Hyuuga"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"My name is Midori Aburame." She said.

"And my name is Gekkou Hayate, or Hayate-sensei to you. A former ANBU, and proctor at your service." A voice said behind them. They all turned to see him.

Black pants, black shirt, black ninja sandals, a senbon in his mouth like a toothpick and green jounin vest over everything else. Brown hair and forest green eyes greeted them back.

"Nice to know you all. So you are my genius genin team, I don´t usually take teams, but this was just too good offer not to take. After all, it takes me a year before I get rid of you, and go back to being ANBU. Now, like I said, my name is Gekkou Hayate, I like senbons, training, swords and night time. I dislike loud people and fan girls and useless people. My hobbies are reading and training, I also paint. My dream is to become an ANBU captain." Hayate said to us.

"My name is Midori Aburame, I like bugs, jutsus, my family and silence. I dislike loud people and loudness in general. My hobbies include kikai bugs, training and spending time with my family, my dream is to overcome my cousin and become a hunter nin." Midori said.

"My name is Yakushi Hyuuga, I like my family, night time, silence and water. I dislike loud people, loud noises in general and Iwa. My hobbies are training, drawing and listening the night. My dream is to get main branch to get rid of the caged bird seal and it´s use and become one of the Hyuuga council members." Yakushi said.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like nigh time, silence, learning in general and the feeling of peace. I dislike people who think that blindness has anything to do with ability, loud noises, light in general, hospitals and stupid people. My hobbies are learning, Taking care of my plants and listening the night. My dream is to become an ANBU captain and a medic nin." Naruto said.

"Great, I have three killing machines, you could be Root ANBU easily at the moment, if your emotional control is taken as a measurement." Hayate said.

"Would you like us to be, Hayate – sensei?" Midori asked with a monotone voice.

"Ah.. Not yet. Now.. You should know that even if you completed the Academy, and are now ninjas, it doesn´t mean that you are genin yet. I have a test for you. Before the clock here rings, you have to get my my senbon knocked out of my mouth without damaging it any way." Hayate said.

"Fine. When we will start?" Midori said.

"Now." Hayate said.

Instantly the three geniuses disappeared to the foliage around the training field.

Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree, with his hand near his ear. Listening to something. On his finger was a kikai bug. Midori had a plan. Naruto was sure that Yakushi could see him and Midori with his Byakugan.

Midori was in a swamp, between the bushes and sending her kikai bugs to find Naruto and Yakushi. She had came up with a solution. She was sure that their sensei would want to test everyone individually and see what kind of skills each of them had. If they were worth teaching at all.

But this test had other objective as well. The senbon wasn´t it. It was teamwork. Teamwork which Konoha proud´d themselves in. I was classic after all. But no matter how genius or good for a genin they were, there was little to no hope of defeating an ANBU alone. So they needed to team up after the individual testing was over.

The kikai bugs came back to her, telling that the message was received and that Yakushi would first try his luck against their sensei. Midori and Yakushi were surely mid Chuunin, but Naruto was a wild card, He could be just intelligent child, a low genin, or he could be mid Chuunin, or Low Jounin. But still..

If they actually teamed up against Hayate and were all at least mid Chuunin they had a chance.

Yakushi was in a tree as well, listening the kikai bug telling him that sensei would first come to him and test him in some area of expertise. He was also told about the idea of teamwork and had come to the same conclusion. It was only logical after all.

He suddenly saw Hayate looking at him, so he jumped down from the branch he had taken refuge in.

"You found me. Now what?" Yakushi asked.

"Test 1 - Taijutsu" Hayate said and charged to Yakushi with an unknown style. _It is quite foolish to do Taijutsu with Hyuuga. After all, We have Jyuuken. But I don´t know what style Hayate is using. _

Hayate used a very kick oriented style that left his hand to do jutsu or hold a sword or senbon. Against Jyuuken it was effective as in the soles of foot there are only few tenketsu´s and those aren´t very important anyway.

The battle continued for a while until Yakushi was forced to retreat. He went to find Midori and to wait for Naruto.

"Hello Midori, Why are you in here?" Hayate asked.

"My bugs like the swamp, It´s a nice atmosphere for them." Midori answered.

"Test 2 – Genjutsu."

A genjutsu was cast´d on Midori and her bugs. A weak genjutsu that she broke in seconds, but she was too slow. A punch connected to her midsection, so she send her bugs to drain some of Hayate´s Chakra.

"That will not work you know. Did you know that all ambu are trained against kekkei genkai. Against your Aburame, well, people that have been trained enough times by kikai bugs at some point, their bodies produce antibodies that help against the bugs so that they cant drain my chakra anymore." Hayate said.

Midori was in the tree, bleeding from her mouth, her lip ripped in a way, by a wayward branch.

Suddenly she stood.

"I´m not classified as a genius to a fault. I have other tricks than my kikai bugs." Midori said and whirled very fast. Soon she couldn´t been seen. Only thing left was few kikai bugs in the swamp.

"Retreat huh?" Hayate said to himself.

After the retreat of others Hayate went to find Naruto. Naruto however was impossible to find. It seemed as though he had just disappeared to air around him. Suddenly world tilted in a way it had´t ever done before. Then.. Just darkness..

"Do you think that he will survive?" A male monotone voice asked.

"Yes, we didn´t injure him that badly, A genjutsu and few other tricks aren´t going to kill him.." An equal monotone male voice said back.

"I think we can say that we passed with flying colors. I hope that we don´t have to do that many D-rank missions. I think they are mostly waste of time. To us they certainly are. After all we are fully functioning team already and those are exercises that promote teamwork." A monotone female voice said.

_Ah.. Now I understand. They defeated me. But who´s plan was it? Or did they come to the decision together? Well only time will tell.. Although I feel that this will be the second coming of the sannin.. Or maybe even something more._

Hayate opened his eyes, only to find the white roof of the Konoha hospital.

"He´s awake." A male monotone voice said... Hayate now recognized it to be Naruto´s voice. Ho he could fight that well and do/use genjutsu without his sight was a question to him that he didn´t think he could get answer anytime soon.. Maybe it was somekind of doujutsu? Nope.. Hayate didn´t think it could be that.. it was too obvious. It was something else.. It had to be. Although.. Naruto´s parents were unknown.. So it could be somekind of bloodline limit of sorts... What a problem.

"You are awake." A monotone male voice said. _Ah.. Yakushi._

"Yes, I am. Good work team. Now we have few things to do before getting a mission from the Hokage. Let´s go and have a small get together in a restaurant. What would you like?" Hayate asked.

"Sushi thank you." Midori said.

"Django for me." Yakushi said.

"I would like to have.. some barbeque." Naruto said.

"To the barbeque restaurant it is then." Hayate said.

**A/N: Hola all. I hope you like my story One of the three and my new Girls Girls! Story as well. I have to thank my two amazing betas: Original-Botticella and Emi no Mao. Thanks to my lovely readers as well. **


	3. Author Note IMPORTANT

A/N:

As it stands I have been having a HUGE writer's block and have been busy with real life and some other things as well, which have left me with almost of time nor desire to write.

UPDATE LIST FOR MY STORIES:

Uzukage:

I have written around half of a chapter now, and will continue on it as soon as I can, I have been writing it as well when the mood strikes me. I can't guarantee an update, but will do my best.

Themes:

The earlier chapters have been written when the mood strikes me (14-18) and have NOT been beta'd or even proofread, I thought you'd like some form of an update and so updated them in a hurry.

I will be going over them later so as to correct any mistakes that have been made, starting from chapter 1 to the latest and upload at least two new chapter.

Girls Girls:

As it is I've almost completely given up on this one and it's an almost dead animal.. Might be I come back to it, might be I won't.

Past and Future:

Is actually completed in a draft and I'll get to it when I have the time and desire to.

Back to Power:

Has almost two chapters done but I need to revise some points.

Starting Over:

Is still going on a full revision…

One of the Three:

Is on Hiatus as of now, however I have been slowly getting back to it.

Time and time again:

Hiatus…

Pain Forever:

Hiatus…

Music makes it happen:

Is on theory finished on paper….

Goal Unreachable:

Hiatus until further notice…


End file.
